Rotten Sweet Dream
by Mithya Aviana Cailin
Summary: Reader memiliki masalah yaitu perasaannya yang mungkin atau tidak tersampaikan kepada seorang Shuichi Akai. Dreamer File 01.


Pairing: Shuichi x Reader

 **Disclaimer: Detective Conan dan segala karakter yang berkaitan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.**

 **Warning: OOC**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor sekolah sambil mendekap buku-buku pelajaran. Aku berhenti jalan dan memandang kearah jendela sebelah kiriku. Dari jendela lantai dua itu, kelihatan lapangan sekolah. Banyak teriak-teriakan para gadis dari sana meneriaki seorang Shuichi Akai yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Aku melangkah mendekati jendela dan mataku langsung mencari sosoknya diantara kerumunan.

Hatiku menjadi terenyuh saat memandang sosoknya. Apalagi saat aku melihat Erika, gadis popular disekolah, sedang memberikan Shuichi handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringatnya. Gadis-gadis lain masih meneriaki Shuichi tetapi pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan mereka. Dia tidak suka tebar pesona. Sikapnya yang dingin malah makin membuatnya digemari. Sebagian gadis disekolah ini pada naksir pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu sangat tampan dan pintar, gayanya yang _cool_ tambah membuat hati semua gadis yang menyukainya berdebar-debar ria.

Jika ada seorang yang cocok dan sesuai untuknya, banyak penggemar pemuda itu setuju bahwa Erika-lah gadis itu. Erika adalah gadis yang cantik dan anggun juga cerdas. Gadis itu pun jelas sekali menyukai Shuichi walau dia tidak terlalu menggilai pemuda itu seperti umumnya para penggemarnya. Bahkan aku sendiri terpaksa setuju jika Shuichi dipasangkan dengan Erika, niscaya mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Tetapi aku juga menyukai Shuichi jadi hatiku tidak rela melihatnya dengan gadis lain. Aku sudah menyukai pemuda itu semenjak kami kecil. Kami adalah teman dekat saat SD.

Awal mula persahabatan kami adalah dikarenakan ayahku yang seorang polisi bermitra dan bersahabat baik dengan ayah Shuichi, Tsutomu Akai. Keluarga kami pun jadi sering berkumpul bersama. Karena Shuichi dan aku seumuran, orangtua kami berharap kami bisa berteman baik juga dan mereka sangat mendorong agar kami bisa berteman. Akan tetapi diriku sejak kecil adalah seorang yang pemalu dan selalu bersembunyi dibalik badan besar ayahku saat menemui orang baru atau orang yang tidak begitu familiar denganku. Jujur saja, awalnya aku sungguh takut dengan perawakan galak ayah Shuichi tetapi ternyata ayahnya itu suka sekali dengan anak kecil. Ayahnya memujiku sebagai anak yang manis dan imut lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang mengelus-elus kepalaku. Ayahku mendorongku untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada pasutri Akai dan putranya. Shuichi memasang tampang yang dingin saat ia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah seakan-akan hendak memberi penilaian padaku. Aku pun kembali bersembunyi dibalik badan ayahku.

Aku ingat ibu Shuichi, Mary, berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dan menegur putranya untuk bersikap lebih bersahabat padaku. Aku ingat Shuichi dengan tidak sopannya mengatakan, dalam bahasa inggris, bahwa aku terlihat sebagai anak yang membosankan dan menurutnya dia bisa lebih memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Ibunya memasang tampang tegas dan memaksanya untuk mengajakku mengobrol sampai-sampai sepertinya dia di- _blackmail_ dengan penahanan buku-buku detektif terbaru yang diinginkannya. Shuichi pun dengan menggerutu menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara. Tetapi melihat tampangnya yang kelihatan tidak senang padaku, aku pun semakin sulit untuk membuka diri padanya sehingga usahanya untuk berteman denganku menjadi tidak mudah.

Perlu beberapa kali pertemuan yang canggung sebelum kami akhirnya bisa membuka diri dan bersahabat dengan satu sama lain. Orangtuaku memasukkanku ke sekolah SD dimana Shuichi bersekolah dan kami pun sekelas. Sebuah kasus kecil terjadi disekolah dimana aku dituduh merusak vas bunga milik sekolah dan Shuichi menyelamatkanku dari tuduhan tersebut dengan menemukan pelaku sebenarnya. Saat guru dan teman-teman sekelas kami meminta maaf karena telah menuduhku, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Shuichi.

"Kau hebat! Kau seperti _**Ikkyu-san**_!" pujiku.

Shuichi merasa sedikit tersanjung atas pujianku yang menyamakannya dengan tokoh Ikkyu-san tersebut yang terkenal akan kecerdikannya dalam memecahkan teka-teki. Tentunya dia akan lebih senang jika aku memujinya dengan menggunakan tokoh detektif favoritnya, _**Sherlock Holmes**_. Tetapi saat itu aku belum mengenal tokoh tersebut. Setelah kejadian itu, kami pun menjadi dekat. Shuichi lalu memperkenalkanku dengan tokoh fiktif detektif kesayangannya itu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya dan menjelaskan padaku tentang kasus-kasus kesukaannya.

Shuichi mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya yang seorang detektif polisi yang cukup terkenal dengan kemampuannya untuk memecahkan hampir setiap kasus yang jatuh ke pangkuannya. Tsutomu Akai juga terkenal sebagai seorang yang ganas dalam menangkap pelaku kejahatan. Ketenarannya membuat hampir setiap pelaku kejahatan gemetar saat mendengar namanya. Ayahku yang merupakan mitra dari seorang Tsutomu Akai juga sepertinya terkenal sebagai _sidekick_ -nya.

Aku ingat saat masih SD, ayah kami berdua pernah pulang dalam keadaan yang babak belur tetapi mereka masih bisa tertawa dan meminum bir bersama-sama saat merayakan penutupan kasus mereka. Tentunya kedua ibu kami tidak begitu senang dengan kondisi suami mereka tetapi mereka terlihat bangga juga terhadap keberhasilannya. Aku ingat Shuichi dan Shukichi, adik lelaki Shuichi yang berbeda beberapa tahun dari kami, membombardir ayah mereka dengan pertanyaan dengan kasus macam apa yang mereka temui. Sementara diriku hanya membelai lembut memar-memar pada Ayahku yang tersenyum lembut padaku dan membelai kepalaku.

Berteman dengan Shuichi merupakan hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Shuichi membuatku sedikit lebih berani dan terbuka. Saat marah, marahlah. Saat sedih, menangislah. Kami sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain. Tidak ada rahasia diantara kami. Aku sungguh percaya bahwa kami akan berteman selamanya. Memasuki SMP, Shuichi pun semakin tumbuh menjadi semakin tampan dan _cool_. Beberapa gadis mulai memperhatikannya tetapi aku mungkin satu-satunya anak gadis yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku sungguh merasa spesial. Aku pun mulai merasakan perubahan perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku mulai menyukai Shuichi lebih dari seorang teman namun aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Untuk seseorang yang pintar berdeduksi, Shuichi sangat payah karena tidak mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Tetapi mungkin lebih baik begini. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kami. Ironisnya malah Shukichi yang menyadari perasaanku pada kakak lelakinya dan dia sering menggodaku karenanya. Aku berhasil memaksa dia untuk menyimpan rahasiaku itu. Tetapi anak itu suka sengaja memberi petunjuk tentang perasaanku pada Shuichi, sayangnya sepertinya Shuichi tidak menyadarinya.

Aku dan Shuichi tumbuh besar bersama dan kami bagaikan saudara, sering beradu mulut untuk hal-hal kecil. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas seusia kami yang lain. Shuichi, walau kelihatan agak sulit untuk didekati, malah lebih berhasil bergaul daripadaku. Tetapi aku merasa diriku ini adalah teman spesial Shuichi karena aku sangat mengenalnya dan keluarganya. Aku juga dekat dengan Shukichi, adiknya yang secermat sang kakak. Aku juga lumayan dekat dengan orangtuanya. Tsutomu sering mengatakan bahwa dia ingin anak perempuan dan dia senang akan kehadiranku. Mary, ibu Shuichi, orangnya agak pendiam dan terkesan dingin tetapi sikapnya padaku sedikit lebih hangat. Ibu Shuichi itu pun seorang wanita yang cantik dan cerdas pula. Mary itu juga memiliki kemampuan deduksi, aku tahu karena aku pernah melihatnya memecahkan kasus pencurian pada saat kami pergi shopping bersama dengan Ibuku. Tidak heran baik Shuichi maupun Shukichi mewarisi kemampuan deduksi yang luar biasa. Aku sangat iri dengan kedua pemuda Akai itu yang sepertinya mewarisi gen terbaik dari kedua orangtuanya.

Aku merasa bahagia dapat menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang luar biasa itu. Ibuku sepertinya mengetahui bahwa aku naksir Shuichi dan pernah dengan bercanda mengatakan seharusnya dia membuat perjanjian perjodohan dengan keluarga Akai saat kami kecil dahulu. Tentu saja aku marah-marah pada Ibuku dan menyangkal menyukai teman semenjak kecilku itu.

Aku merasa hidupku sungguh terberkati dengan orangtua yang baik dan juga hubunganku dengan keluarga Akai. _I'm just thankful I'm surrounded by good people._ Tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dalam waktu dekat aku akan kehilangan kestabilitasan dalam hidupku dan aku pun kehilangan arah dalam menjalani hidup.

Pada masa-masa akhir SMP, tragedi buruk menimpa keluargaku. Ayahku meninggal dalam tugas. Ibuku menjerit keras saat diberitahu oleh ayah Shuichi. Saat pemakaman, Ibuku yang berduka berteriak menyalahkan ayah Shuichi atas kematian Ayahku. Walau ayah Shuichi menjanjikan keadilan bagi ayahku dengan berusaha sekuat mungkin menemukan pelaku kejahatan yang telah membunuhnya, Ibuku tidak peduli. Ibu mengatakan Ayahku selalu mengikuti Tsutomu dalam mengejar bahaya apapun. Ayahku selalu berkehendak melindungi sahabatnya tersebut karena mengetahui betapa sembrononya Tsutomu saat sedang fokus mengejar kasus atau pelaku kejahatan yang kadang sampai tidak mempedulikan diri sendiri sehingga Ayahku membuatnya sebagai misi untuk memastikan rekannya itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dan sekarang akibatnya Ayah kehilangan nyawanya demi melindunginya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan keluarga kami menjadi renggang. Ibu menolak untuk menemui bahkan ibu Shuichi, Mary. Untungnya, Ibu tidak melarangku bersahabat dengan Shuichi tetapi tetap saja kerenggangan itu sudah terjadi. Aku tak ingin menyalahkan ayah Shuichi karena aku tahu Ayahku pasti tak menginginkan hal itu. Tetapi aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana harus bertingkah saat berhadapan dengan ayah Shuichi dan terhadap Shuichi sendiri.

Shuichi dan aku tidak pernah membicarakan soal ayah kami lagi seakan topik itu menjadi tabu. Dia masih berbicara padaku, menanyakan keadaanku dan apakah aku memerlukan bantuannya untuk apapun. Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan bahwa aku tidak memerlukan apapun darinya.

Sepanjang liburan panjang setelah kelulusan, kami jarang bertemu. Kebanyakan aku sibuk membantu Ibu mengurusi barang-barang peninggalan Ayah. Saat masuk SMA dan kami memasuki SMA yang sama lagi (juga sekelas), hubungan kami jadi semakin canggung. Kami jadi cuma berbicara basa-basi saja soal cuaca dan soal pekerjaan sekolah hari itu. Kadang Shuichi masih menawariku untuk pulang sekolah bersama. Mulanya aku masih menerima ajakannya tersebut tetapi sepanjang perjalanan kami sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata, sungguh sangat canggung. Akhirnya aku mulai menolak jika diajak pulang bersama. Aku juga tidak pernah lagi bertamu ke rumah Akai padahal dulu aku seringkali bermain kesana untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan Shuichi dan Shukichi.

Shukichi pernah menanyakan padaku apakah aku membenci ayahnya dan aku menjawab tidak. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban kenapa hubungan kami jadi renggang seperti ini sekarang. Aku ingin hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku sungguh ingin menangis karenanya.

 _'Kenapa jadi begini?'_ batinku. _'Kenapa kami jadi seperti orang asing saja terhadap satu sama lain? Aku tidak mau hubungan kami jadi begini!'_ Bagiku keluarga Akai sudah bagaikan keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi kematian Ayah sepertinya membuat hubungan kekeluargaan ini jadi retak. Inikah akhir hubungan kami?

Disekolah, aku sering susah berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Aku sering melamun dan dimarahi oleh guru serta ditertawai teman-teman sekelas. Sungguh memalukan tetapi apa daya. Nilaiku juga tidak begitu baik untuk mata pelajaran tertentu. Biasanya aku selalu belajar bersama Shuichi atau dengan Shukichi. Kedua pemuda Akai itu sangat pintar (terutama Shukichi; padahal dia lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku tetapi dia bisa memahami pelajaran untuk seniornya) dan keduanya lebih pandai mengajarkanku dengan cara yang lebih mudah kupahami dibandingkan oleh guru sekolah. Tetapi semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan mereka lagi. Aku rasa mereka mau saja mengajariku, hanya saja aku saja yang mengalami kesulitan untuk meminta bantuan mereka.

Pernah juga, saat aku melamun, guru memanggilku untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang sulit. Aku paling lemah dengan yang berbau hitung-hitungan. Saat teman-teman yang lain sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas bagian mereka dipapan tulis, aku masih saja berdiri dengan bodoh menghadap papan tulis tanpa bisa menghasilkan rumus yang benar untuk memecahkan soal itu. Aku bisa mendengar teman-teman sekelasku mulai membicarakanku. Aku hanya ingin menangis saja rasanya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Shuichi sedang berada disisiku mengerjakan soal bagiannya juga.

"Tenangkan dirimu." bisiknya.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku saat melirik ke arahnya. Pelupuk mataku sudah mulai basah. Dia mulai membisikiku jawaban soal yang harus kukerjakan. Baru kali ini Shuichi membiarkanku menyontek. Dulu biasanya dia tak akan mau memberi jawaban padaku tetapi sebagai gantinya dia akan dengan memaksa mengajariku soal-soal yang tidak aku mengerti sampai aku bisa. Aku pernah mengejeknya guru dari Neraka karena ketegasannya itu saat mengajariku. Kadang aku suka menggodanya bahwa aku lebih suka diajari Shukichi yang lebih sabar mengajariku daripada dirinya yang suka selalu mengatakan, _"Masa begitu saja tidak bisa? Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti?"_. Aku dulu suka menegurnya bahwa dia tidak pandai memberi motivasi, malah menjatuhkan semangat saja.

Hatiku semakin tercekat. Kapur ditanganku sampai putus karena aku terlalu menekan keras. Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang memalukan bagiku, menangis didepan kelas. Tubuhku mulai terguncang. Tiba-tiba Shuichi menarikku dan memegang dahiku dan berkata keras kepada guru kami bahwa aku sakit dan dia akan membawaku ke UKS. Lalu dia menarikku dan mendorongku keluar kelas sambil menutupi diriku dari pandangan teman sekelas kami.

Lagi-lagi Shuichi menolongku. Memang sejak dulu dia selalu menolongku. Dulu pun aku sempat di- _bully_ dan dia selalu ada untuk membelaku. Dia menarikku dan kami berjalan berdua dilorong koridor sekolah. Dia benar-benar membawaku ke UKS dan mendorongku untuk berbaring diranjang.

"Istirahatlah. Tenangkan dirimu." ujarnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Shuichi pun kembali ke kelas. Aku berbaring diranjang menatap langit-langit ruangan. _'Aku ini kacau... Mau sampai kapan begini terus?'_ tegurku dalam hati pada diriku sendiri.

Pulang sekolah hari itu, Shuichi benar-benar menungguiku. Aku sampai tidak enak apalagi mendengar gerutuan anak gadis lainnya yang keheranan kenapa Shuichi mengantarku pulang. Memang di SMA ini, jarang ada yang tahu bahwa kami teman semenjak kecil apalagi kerenggangan kami dimulai semenjak awal SMA jadi orang-orang pun tak mengira akan persahabatan kami. Dalam pandangan publik, kami hanya teman sekelas biasa. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia mengantarku pulang, tentunya ini akan menjadi gosip yang tidak enak. Pemuda paling tampan dan pintar dikelas dengan gadis pendiam yang serba biasa-biasa saja? Yang benar saja!

Shuichi tidak mempedulikan kritikan orang-orang dan menyuruhku yang termenung bodoh untuk segera jalan. Aku pun terpaksa berlari untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Saat dipertengahan jalan yang sepi, Shuichi mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya supaya dia bisa mengajariku pelajaran yang tertinggal olehku hari itu. Aku merasa ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Jika kau tak ingin diajariku, Shukichi pasti senang untuk membantumu. Dia kangen padamu yang sudah lama tidak datang." tawarnya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja? Aku harus segera pul..."

"Ibumu akan khawatir jika nilai-nilaimu berantakan." sela Shuichi yang tahu bahwa aku akan menolak dan lantas menggunakan Ibuku sebagai alasan agar aku mau menerima tawarannya.

Memang nilai-nilaiku sungguh berantakan. Aku tak mau juga membuat Ibuku sampai dipanggil ke sekolah. Akhirnya aku setuju. Shuichi tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku.

Shukichi sangat senang melihatku dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Ibu mereka, Mary, tersenyum lembut dan menyambutku tanpa banyak tanya juga.

Rasanya seperti sedikit kembali kehangatan keluarga yang kuinginkan. Pertamanya aku agak canggung tetapi Shukichi berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman dan aku pun mulai sedikit berkelakar dengannya saat belajar. Shuichi memandangi kami dengan senyum kecil dan kadang ikut menyahut obrolan kami. Saat ayah Shuichi pulang, suasana jadi agak canggung. Ayahnya sangat lega saat melihatku dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan kehadiranku dalam keluarganya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan tak lama aku memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Shuichi ngotot untuk mengantarku pulang.

" _Come again soon, (Name)-chan. We miss you."_ ucap Mary tiba-tiba dalam bahasa inggris. _"Don't be a stranger._ "

Aku merasa sungguh terharu terhadap perlakuan keluarga Akai padaku. Aku sungguh merindukan kehadiran mereka juga. Aku sungguh berharap Ibu akan segera sadar dan berhenti menyalahkan ayah Shuichi karena mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga juga sebenarnya.

Saat sampai depan rumahku, aku menoleh pada Shuichi. "Shuu, terima kasih." ucapku lirih. "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan."

Shuichi tersenyum dan memberantaki rambutku. Dasar anak itu. Mentang-mentang berbadan tinggi, dia memperlakukanku seperti aku anak kecil saja. "Sampai jumpa besok, (Name)."

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Shuu..."

777

Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, besoknya sekolah agak sedikit heboh dengan gosip tentangku dan Shuichi. Beberapa orang terang-terangan menanyakan padaku apakah kami berdua berkencan dan tentu saja kujawab tidak. Mereka sungguh merasa lega mendengar jawabanku, membuatku sedikit tersinggung.

Saat istirahat, aku dijegat beberapa gadis yang ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada apapun antara aku dan Shuichi. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka bahwa Shuichi adalah teman semenjak kecilku. Buat apa? Nanti tambah bikin ribut. Sekarang saja sudah bikin masalah. Yang merepotkan, beberapa gadis-gadis yang menjegatku jadi suka menggangguku dan mengusikku terus-menerus. Dan semakin hari semakin buruk saja. Bahkan beberapa pemuda jadi suka mengolok-olokku. Aku rasa mereka dimintai para gadis jahat itu untuk mengusiliku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa karena Shuichi menemaniku pulang sekali itu saja bisa mengarah jadi begini.

Apa mentalisku juga sudah menurun semenjak meninggalnya Ayah sampai aku tidak begitu ingin melawan balik? Padahal dulu Shuichi membuatku lebih berani saat SD dan SMP, apakah aku telah kehilangan efek pengaruhnya Shuichi? Aku tahu jika aku mengatakan kepada Shuichi bahwa aku di- _bully_ , dia pasti akan menolongku. Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengatakan apapun?

Akhirnya disekolah pun aku memutuskan membatasi percakapan dengan Shuichi. Siang pun aku menolak diajak pulang olehnya. Tetapi kadang-kadang aku bertamu ke rumah Akai demi memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku. Hanya pada saat itu saja aku bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan Shuichi tanpa tatapan penuh selidik dari murid-murid lain. Walau aku sering mengalami perundungan, setidaknya nilai-nilaiku jadi membaik. Aku jadi tidak mempermalukan diriku sendiri disekolah saat mendapati persoalan yang sulit. Yang lain aku masih bisa tahan.

Akhirnya gosip itu mulai pudar dan perundungan itu pun mulai berkurang. Sedihnya itu karena kedekatan Shuichi dengan Erika yang menimbulkan gosip bahwa mereka-lah _power couple_ yang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Alhasil, aku menjadi depresi sendiri. Seharusnya aku bisa menanyakan kebenaran gosip itu pada Shuichi langsung tetapi aku enggan melakukannya karena aku takut pada jawabannya. Akibatnya, aku jadi mengurangi kunjunganku pada rumah Akai. Saat ditanya, aku beralasan diminta Ibu untuk pulang lebih awal.

Saat disekolah, aku jadi mengawasi apakah Shuichi banyak berinteraksi dengan Erika. Sepengetahuanku, mereka tidak begitu sering berinteraksi. Tetapi pada saat mereka berinteraksi, semua mata seperti tertuju pada mereka.

Suatu hari ayah Shuichi datang bertamu ke rumahku dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia akhirnya berhasil menangkap pembunuh Ayahku. Lalu beliau berlutut dihadapanku dan Ibu, memohon maaf pada kami. Ibu menangis tetapi tetap saja tidak mau memaafkan Tsutomu. Ibu bilang baginya, Tsutomu-lah pembunuh Ayah. Aku ingin sekali membela ayah Shuichi dan menegur Ibu bahwa Ayah tak mungkin ingin Ibu terus menyalahkan orang itu. Karena bagi Ayah, Tsutomu adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Tetapi aku malah diam saja. Ibu mengusir orang itu keluar rumah. Aku mengantar Tsutomu keluar rumah dan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menemukan keadilan bagi Ayah.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, apapun itu, jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku, (Name)-chan." pintanya.

"Paman Tsutomu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menyalahkanmu." ujarku.

Tsutomu tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa orang itu juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Ayah.

Aku menatap kepergian orang itu dan menghela nafas. Aku memandang ke arah rumahku. Aku tak ingin masuk dulu. Aku merasa sungguh sesak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan walau hari itu sudah sangat kesorean. Aku berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah dijalanan yang sepi. Airmataku mengalir tak terbendung. Aku berusaha menghapus setiap airmata yang terjatuh diwajahku tetapi tak kunjung berhasil karena airmataku seperti bendungan yang pecah saja. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai bisa menguasai diri dan aku pun bermaksud pulang ke rumah.

Saat sedang berjalan pulang, aku tertegun saat melihat Shuichi. Pemuda itu sedang bersandar pada tembok. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. Dia memandangiku tanpa berkata-kata tetapi kedua bola matanya menyelidikiku dan aku tahu aku sungguh kelihatan kacau. Dia melangkah menghampiriku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku sungguh terkejut, hatiku berdebar keras namun aku tak bergeming dalam dekapannya yang hangat untuk beberapa saat. Tanganku menggenggam lengannya saat airmataku mulai membucah lagi dan aku pun menangis dalam pelukannya.

Setelah aku tenang kembali, Shuichi mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Aku berterima kasih padanya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan lagi-lagi memandangiku dengan cara yang membuat hatiku berdebar ria lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merapikan rambutku yang tertiup angin hingga agak berantakan. Tentunya tingkahnya ini membuat wajahku jadi memanas. Aku sampai tak berani memandangi wajahnya karena aku takut dia melihat wajahku yang merah memalukan.

"Sudah malam. Masuklah. Nanti kamu masuk angin." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Aku dengan bodohnya malah bereaksi seperti itu. Aku menatapnya dan tertegun melihat senyumnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok disekolah, (Name)." ujarnya.

Aku mau tak mau jadi tersenyum juga. "Sampai jumpa besok, Shuu..." ucapku. Aku memandang kepergian Shuichi dengan perasaan campur aduk antara ingin menjerit histeris dan tertawa. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan tetapi tiba-tiba merasa diriku seperti berada di awang-awang. Aku menggigit bibirku berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak jejeritan saat aku masuk kedalam kamar tidurku. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangku dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya besok akan menjadi hari yang baik. Aku merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk bertemu Shuichi besok.

Harusnya aku tahu bahwa rasa bahagiaku itu hanya sementara saja. Seperti lirik lagunya **Dion** " _ **teenager in love**_ " yang memiliki bait _"One day I feel so happy, next day I feel so sad."_ Jatuh cinta itu bagaikan _mood roller coaster_ saja rasanya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak bagaimana kondisi pikiranku nantinya. Sebentar bahagia bukan main, dunia sungguh indah dan berikutnya sakit sekali hati ini, rasanya ingin mati saja.

Disekolah keesokan harinya, aku melihat Shuichi berduaan dengan Erika dan sepertinya mereka asyik mengobrol pada jam istirahat. Aku benci diriku yang memiliki perasaan buruk ini tiap kali melihat mereka berdua. Shuichi bukan pacarku jadi tentu saja dia bebas berbicara dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Dan kalaupun dia benar pacarku, masa aku akan cemburu terus saat melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis lain? Sikap macam apa itu? Jelek sekali sikapku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Lagipula mereka hanya sedang mengobrol saja. Dan kalau pun benar mereka berdua berpacaran, seharusnya aku bahagia untuk Shuichi (walau itu berarti perasaanku tak terbalaskan) karena dia itu adalah teman baikku dan dia pantas mendapat yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Aku seharusnya bisa mendukungnya jika Erika-lah yang disukainya. Aku adalah teman baiknya, bukan? Bukankah seorang teman baik harus mendukung? Tetapi aku tetap saja tidak kuasa mengontrol emosi negatif didalam hati dan pikiranku. _Aku tidak rela! Aku iri! Aku benci!_ Semua pikiran berbau negatif itu menekan diriku. Seandainya saja aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Shuichi... Karena aku sungguh benci kelemahan diriku ini, kejelekan yang menggerogoti diriku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi dan aku pun berlari menjauhi kelas. Aku berlari ke lapangan atas gedung sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Untungnya tempatnya sedang sepi sehingga aku bebas untuk mengeluarkan emosiku yang berupa luapan airmata. Aku sampai lupa waktu dan jadi telat beberapa menit kembali ke kelas, pelajaran sudah dimulai dan aku pun kena teguran keras dari guru. Aku meminta maaf pada guru sebelum dipersilahkan duduk di kursiku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan mata Shuichi kepadaku tetapi aku sengaja pura-pura tidak menyadari. Sebisa mungkin aku menolak bertatap muka dengannya.

Saat pulang sekolah aku berhasil menghindari Shuichi. Aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan-jalan seorang diri. Aku memikirkan situasi konyol antara diriku dan Shuichi. Rasanya aku terlalu merumitkan situasi kami ini dengan tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Jika aku takut ditolak olehnya, aku harus bisa melepas perasaanku padanya dan mulai bersikap sebagai teman. Belakangan ini aku sama sekali bukan teman yang baik untuknya dan dia selalu sabar padaku. Jika ingin aman, aku harusnya memilih untuk tetap sebagai teman. Tetapi perlakuan Shuichi padaku...salahkah jika aku menaruh harapan bahwa dia pun bisa membalas perasaanku?

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong disana?" tegur Shuichi tiba-tiba.

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara pemuda itu dan aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Barulah aku menyadari bahwa aku berada didepan rumah Akai. Tanpa sadar, rupanya aku telah berjalan menuju rumah pemuda itu.

Shuichi memandangiku penuh selidik tetapi tidak menanyakan apapun padaku. "Masuklah."

Aku buru-buru berusaha menolak. Aku belum siap mental. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa memikirkan alasan, Shukichi tiba-tiba menongolkan kepala dari balik pintu. Dia tersenyum gembira saat melihatku. "Oh, (Name), kau datang!" serunya riang dan dia menarikku masuk kedalam rumah sebelum aku bisa menolak. "Aku baru beli kue ditoko kue yang baru buka. Katanya rasanya sangat enak. Aku saja sampai harus mengantri belinya. Ayo, kau juga cobain."

Shuichi mengikuti kami masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintunya. Shukichi masih menarikku masuk ke ruang tamu dan aku pun disuruh duduk saat dia menyiapkan secangkir teh dan sepotong _cake_ yang kelihatannya enak dihadapanku. Aku pun terbawa dengan suasana familiar bersama kedua bersaudara itu. Saat aku hendak pulang, Shukichi memberiku sebungkus _cake_ untuk diberikan pada Ibuku. Shuichi ingin mengantarku pulang tetapi aku mengotot bahwa aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tetapi pemuda itu lebih bersikeras dan dia mengikutiku keluar rumah. Aku terus berjalan tidak mempedulikan bahwa dia mengikutiku dibelakang.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti menghindariku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." bantahku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

"Jangan bohong." tukasnya dingin. Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku agar aku berhenti berjalan.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggangguku?" tukasku marah. Aku membalikkan badan dan melototi pemuda itu sambil menarik lepas tanganku dari genggamannya. Semua emosi yang selama ini ku bendung mendadak meletus keluar. "Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap peduli padaku!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku peduli denganmu? Aku kira kita ini teman."

"Karena aku suka padamu!" jeritku. Aku sungguh tidak mengira bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya dengan cara seperti ini. "Aku suka padamu...bukan sebagai teman...lebih dari seorang teman." tuturku lirih. Airmata mulai membasahi pelupuk mataku. "Dan aku benci karena kau melihatku sebatas teman saja. Aku benci karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa saja. Aku ingin kau menyukaiku juga..." Aku mulai menangis terisak-isak sungguh memalukan.

Untuk sesaat suasana terasa sungguh berat hanya terdengar isakan tangisanku dan tiupan angin malam.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka padamu?" ujar Shuichi pelan nyaris tidak terdengar olehku.

"Eh?" Aku menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku juga suka padamu, (Name)." tegasnya serius.

Kedua pipiku langsung memerah panas mendengar deklarasi pemuda itu. Aku menelan ludah dengan tegang. Hatiku berdebar-debar dan pikiranku jadi tambah kacau -balau. "Jangan berbohong padaku, tidak soal ini..." gumamku sambil memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menatap mata Shuichi lebih lama lagi.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Shuichi. "Dan aku tidak akan bohong padamu, tidak untuk soal ini." Dia dengan penuh percaya diri menatapku. Suaranya lantang membuatku mau tak mau menatap kembali dirinya.

Sepengetahuanku Shuichi tidak pernah berbohong padaku tetapi dia mungkin saja menggunakan _half-truth_. Bisakah aku mempercayainya? Aku sangat ingin mempercayainya. Siapa yang tidak jika pemuda yang kau sukai sejak lama menyatakan dia juga menyukaimu? Aku merasa jantungku seperti akan pecah antara rasa senang dan sakit. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya sekarang.

"Tetapi...bagaimana dengan Erika?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya acuh.

"Bukankah kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Tidak ada apa-apa antara dia denganku."

Aku sungguh lega mendengar jawaban Shuichi tetapi sekarang aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana. _Now what?_

"Mau pacaran denganku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

Tampang muka Shuichi kelihatan agak kesal mendengar jawabanku tetapi pipinya sedikit memerah. Apakah dia malu? "Kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Wajahku merona merah. Jantungku seperti akan meronta keluar dari dadaku rasanya namun aku akhirnya berhasil menjawabnya, "Iya, aku mau!"

Shuichi tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia merapikan rambutku yang berantakan ketiup angin. Kedekatannya membuatku sungguh kacau. Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Aku menatap tangannya saat dia menarik lembut tanganku kedalam genggamannya. "Sudah malam. Mari kuantar kau pulang." ujarnya membuatku sedikit kecewa tetapi dia masih menggenggam tanganku saat dia mengarahkanku pulang membuat diriku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar.

Sesampainya didepan rumahku, dia menyuruhku segera masuk agar tidak masuk angin. Aku mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya seperti mencium pipinya atau apa tapi aku merasa sungguh malu jadi aku tidak melakukannya. Setelah sosok Shuichi menghilang dari pandanganku, aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak bisa menahan jeritan gembiraku. Aku kaget saat melihat Ibuku berdiri didepanku. Beliau tersenyum padaku sepertinya dia melihatku dan Shuichi. Mendengar jeritan gembiraku, Ibuku pasti bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi karena Ibu mengetahui perasaanku pada Shuichi. Melihat senyuman Ibu, aku menjadi malu tetapi juga lega karena Ibu sepertinya tidak marah kalau aku mengencani putra seorang Tsutomu Akai yang Ibu masih belum bisa begitu maafkan atas kematian Ayah.

Malam itu aku sungguh gembira sampai sulit tidur. Aku masih tidak begitu percaya bahwa Shuichi sungguh membalas perasaanku padanya. Jika teringat kondisiku saat menyatakan perasaanku padanya, membuatku ingin menjitak kepala sendiri, sama sekali tidak elegan. Tetapi aku sungguh bersyukur semua berakhir baik. Aku sungguh mengira malam ini aku akan pulang dengan patah hati.

777

Besok paginya aku dikejutkan saat keluar hendak ke sekolah dengan keberadaan Shuichi didepan rumahku. Shuichi menyapa Ibuku dengan sopan dan Ibu juga bersikap baik padanya membuatku lega.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku kaget tapi juga senang.

Shuichi mengangkat bahu seakan hal itu bukan hal besar. "Kupikir kita bisa berangkat bersama ke sekolah." jawabnya singkat.

Pipiku jadi merona merah lagi. Dalam hati aku memarahi diriku sendiri agar bersikap lebih tenang didepannya, jangan seperti gadis tomat. Kami pun berangkat bersama dalam diam. Aku melirik memandangi Shuichi dari samping. Dia kelihatan tenang. Saat kami memasuki halaman sekolah, Shuichi mengejutkanku dengan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dalam genggamannya seakan dia ingin memperlihatkan keseluruh sekolah status baru kami. Dan tentu saja, murid-murid yang melihat mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami. Aku ingin menarik tanganku tetapi Shuichi menggenggamku cukup kuat. Aku bingung apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya.

Teman-teman sekelas kami, teman-teman lelaki Shuichi setidaknya, menjahili Shuichi mengenai kedekatan kami. Shuichi hanya mengatakan bahwa hubungannya denganku bukan urusan mereka. Aku duduk dikursiku sambil menunduk berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian tetapi percuma saja aku bisa merasakan bahwa sebagian anak gadis dikelas kami sedang melototiku. Aduh, canggung sekali rasanya.

Saat istirahat siang biasanya aku makan siang sendiri di halaman sekolah atau menyendiri makan dilapangan atas atap sekolah tetapi kali ini Shuichi sudah menungguiku dan mengajakku makan siang bersama di kantin. Aku tidak bisa menolak jadi aku pasrah saja digiring ke kantin. Saat kami duduk disalah satu meja dikantin, aku melirik ke arah Erika dan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja. Tampang Erika biasa-biasa tetapi teman-temannya memandangiku dengan tidak senang. Aku menelan ludah dengan khawatir.

Seusai makan siang, aku pamit meninggalkan Shuichi karena hendak menggunakan toilet dan sesuai yang kutakutkan saat aku keluar dari toilet, beberapa gadis menghalangiku dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Akai-san! Kasihan Erika tahu! Kami tidak suka!" sergah mereka.

Entah darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian, aku pun menyahut, "Kalau kalian tidak suka, kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Akai-san? Jangan mengatakannya padaku. Lagipula Shuichi sendiri bilang dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

Rupanya itu jawaban yang salah dan membuat mereka tambah marah. Untungnya sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu yang kasar padaku, Shuichi tiba-tiba datang.

"(Name), kamu lama sekali ke toiletnya." tukasnya dan dia terdiam saat memandangku dan gadis-gadis itu. "Ada masalah apa ini?"

Gadis-gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan kami.

Shuichi menoleh menatapku dan bertanya, "Apa mereka mengganggumu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." tuturku.

"Itu bukan jawaban."

Aku menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Shu? Kau ini kan popular disekolah ini dan semua mengharapkanmu berpacaran dengan Erika, bukan dengan _outcast_ sepertiku."

Shuichi mengerutkan kening. "Bukan urusan mereka dengan siapa aku pacaran bukan? Dan kau bukan orang buangan, (Name). Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Tapi itu benar kan? Aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi sejak dulu dan tahun ini sepertinya aku lebih parah daripada dibanding dengan dulu."

Shuichi terdiam mendengarnya. Dia pasti mengerti maksudku. Semenjak kematian Ayah, aku memang bersikap tertutup. Sebelum itu, waktu SD dan SMP aku masih bisa sedikit bergaul, itupun karena pengaruh Shuichi. "(Name), berjanjilah padaku, jika ada orang yang mengganggumu, kau akan memberitahuku."

Aku terdiam.

"(Name)?" panggil Shuichi sambil mengerutkan dahi. Aku yakin dia pasti mulai menyadari dari ekspresiku bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dijegat gadis-gadis itu. "Berjanjilah padaku atau aku akan mencari tahu siapa saja yang telah mengerjaimu selama ini."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan agak panik. Aku tak ingin Shuichi mencari ribut. "Baiklah, aku janji!" ucapku sambil mengeryitkan dahi. "Puas?"

"Banget." tukasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Kami melangkah balik ke kelas bersama-sama. Aku melirik pemuda itu lagi dan tersenyum kecil.

Berkat Shuichi, aku mulai bisa bergaul sedikit dengan teman-teman sekelas. Shuichi membuatku nyaman sehingga aku mulai bisa bersikap terbuka. Pernah dia membuatku tertawa kecil membuat teman-teman kami keheranan karena baru kali itu mereka melihatku tertawa. Perlahan-lahan mereka pun mulai mendekatiku juga dan aku berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin dengan mereka. Shuichi sangat bangga melihat perkembanganku. Tetapi aku merasa agak canggung saat Erika mengajakku mengobrol singkat. Teman-teman atau lebih tepatnya penggemar Shuichi dan Erika masih sebal padaku tetapi mereka tidak menggangguku.

777

Hari ini aku dan Shuichi akan pergi bersama, ini akan menjadi kencan _official_ pertama kami. Kami pergi melihat aquarium, menonton film _action_ terbaru dan makan dikafe bersama. Aku sungguh senang sekali. Di dalam kafe, kami membicarakan tentang film yang barusan kami tonton, tentang adegan yang paling disukai dll. Shuichi memandangiku dengan lembut membuatku agak jengah.

"Apa?"

Shuichi menyeringai. "Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal bahwa mengajakmu pacaran akan membuatmu kembali ke dirimu yang dulu, aku sudah akan mengajakmu dari dulu." ucapnya santai.

Wajahku merona merah karena malu. Aku langsung memukul lengan Shuichi dengan agak sebal. "Jangan berbicara gombal seperti itu!"

"Oh? Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?"

Aku sungguh bersyukur atas keberadaan Shuichi dalam hidupku. Dia seperti _saving grace_ -ku, mengenalnya membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku meyakini bahwa hari ini akan menjadi salah-satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

"PEMBUNUHAN! ADA YANG MATI!" jerit seseorang.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Shuichi dan aku bangkit berdiri dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Shuichi menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengecek apa yang terjadi."

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Shuichi lagi dalam mode detektif rupanya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya begitu. Tetapi baru kali ini kami terlibat kasus pembunuhan.

Polisi sudah mulai berdatangan tetapi aku tidak melihat ayah Shuichi. Tetapi para polisi itu mengenal Shuichi dan tahu bahwa dia, seperti ayahnya, bisa diandalkan. Dan benar saja, beberapa jam kemudian, Shuichi sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus tersebut dan mengidentifikasi pelaku pembunuhannya. Setelah polisi meringkus pelakunya dan mencatat pernyataan para saksi, Shuichi mengajakku pulang.

Dulu waktu SD dan SMP, kami sering terlibat kasus pemerasan, pencurian, penculikan dan situasi penyanderaan. Dari sinilah Shuichi perlahan-lahan membangun reputasinya sebagai detektif remaja. Nantinya Shuichi pun menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah lantaran ada artikel koran tentang anak SMA yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan. Reputasi Shuichi pun sebagai seorang detektif semakin melonjak. Sebelumnya pun beberapa aksi pemuda itu sering diliputi oleh koran lokal. Reputasinya yang ini pun tentu saja menambah jumlah penggemarnya.

Aku tersenyum memandang pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu beraksi. Kau sungguh mengagumkan, Shuu..." pujiku.

Shuichi memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Biasa saja..." gumamnya.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan menarik tangannya dalam genggamanku. "Ayo, sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku riang. Aku melihat senyuman pemuda itu padaku dan aku sungguh bisa mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah benar salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

777

Shukichi akhirnya mengetahui status perubahan hubunganku dengan kakak lelakinya dan dia sangat senang untuk kami berdua. "Akhirnya..." ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah waktunya..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, (Name)." ucap Shuichi.

"Sangat menyedihkan tahu melihat kalian berdua sama bebalnya tidak saling menyadari bahwa kalian saling suka." jawab Shukichi.

"Hey, tidak sopan!" tegur Shuichi, tidak rela dikatai bebal, sambil menjitak tidak serius kepala adiknya. "Hormati yang lebih tua yah!"

Aku melototi Shukichi. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak mengatakannya?" Aku tahu bahwa Shukichi mengetahui perasaanku pada kakaknya. Jika dia sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa Shuichi membalas perasaanku, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu jelas kalau mengenai Shuichi-niisan sampai belakangan saja saat kau mulai terus menghindari kami. Itu pun aku masih kurang yakin sampai aku melihat wajah sembelit kalian berdua, seperti sama-sama sedang menahan sakit perut saja." tuturnya sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang sembelit?!" seruku tidak rela sambil memukul lengan pemuda itu.

"Hey, oww! Kakak ipar, jangan galak donk!" tukas Shukichi sambil berusaha menjauhiku.

Mendengar perkataannya, wajahku berubah merah.

Shukichi langsung menertawaiku. "Hah! Kakak ipar, wajahmu merah sekali!"

Aku langsung mengambil bantal kecil disofa dan menyerang pemuda itu dengannya. Shukichi berlari mengitari ruangan dan meminta ampun padaku saat aku berhasil mengenai tubuhnya beberapa kali.

Aku melihat sekilas Shuichi tersenyum melihat tingkah kami berdua.

777

Suatu hari saat aku pulang sekolah sore hari dengan Shuichi yang mengantarku pulang, aku melihat Tsutomu, ayah Shuichi, sedang keluar dari rumahku. Dia sedang berbicara dengan serius dengan Ibuku. Aku hendak berlari menghampiri mereka tetapi Shuichi menahanku.

Aku menoleh menatap Shuichi. "Shuu, kenapa ayahmu disini? Apakah ada masalah dengan kasus Ayahku?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ucapnya. "Ayahku tak akan membiarkan pembunuh itu lolos apapun yang terjadi."

"Shuu, kau...mengikuti perkembangan kasus Ayahku?"

Shuichi memandangku seakan heran. "Tentu saja. Ayahmu juga orang yang penting bagiku. Dia adalah bagian keluarga." jawabnya. "Jangan khawatir, (Name). Bagi Ayahku, kasus Ayahmu adalah kasus paling terpenting dalam hidupnya, dia pasti akan memastikan keadilan dilaksanakan."

"Aku tahu...tetapi terakhir kali Ayahmu bilang sudah menangkap pelakunya. Ada masalah apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi? Shuu, kau tahu apa permasalahnya kan?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, serahkan segalanya pada Ayahku." ujar Shuichi tegas. "Percayalah padaku."

Kalau Shuichi sudah berkata begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantahnya. Aku memang percaya pada Shuichi dan keluarganya jadi aku menerima saja penjelasannya. Kami berdiri dalam diam memandangi Ayah Shuichi berpamit dari Ibuku. Wajahnya sangat serius.

Shuichi mengamati raut wajah sang Ayah kemudian dia memandangku. "Ya sudah, aku juga akan pulang dengan Ayahku sekalian, tak apa kan?" cetusnya.

"I-iya."

"Sampai jumpa besok, (Name)."

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Shuichi berlari untuk mengejar langkah Ayahnya. Tsutomu terlihat agak terkejut melihat putranya tetapi lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Shuichi membuat pemuda itu komplain. Tsutomu memandangku dan memanggut kecil sebelum melanjutkan jalan pulang.

777

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Shuichi datang menjemputku dulu agar bisa sama-sama ke sekolah. Siang itu saat istirahat, dua orang gadis teman sekelas kami tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan mengajakku untuk berkumpul bersama akhir minggu nanti. Aku merasa ragu-ragu untuk menyetujuinya tetapi tidak ingin terlihat sombong dengan menolak mereka. Pasalnya keduanya pernah mengerjaiku jadi aku tidak begitu ingin berteman dengan mereka. Semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Shuichi, aku pun jadi agak popular dikalangan murid-murid tetapi bukan berarti mereka semua benar-benar menerimaku apalagi menyukaiku.

Saat aku sedang kebingungan bagaimana cara merespon mereka, Shuichi lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku dengan mengatakan akhir minggu yang dimaksud kami ada acara berdua. Kedua gadis itu menjadi gelagapan saat Shuichi menimbrung percakapan kami tetapi mereka mempercayainya dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Shuichi.

Shuichi mengamatiku lekat-lekat membuatku jengah.

"Apa?"

"Apa mereka berdua pernah mengganggumu?"

Aku agak kaget karena dia bisa menyadarinya tetapi seharusnya aku tahu dia bisa mengetahuinya. Pengamatannya yang cermat terhadap orang-orang disekitarnyalah yang membantu dia membuat deduksi terbaik. "Tidak." elakku.

Shuichi memandangiku dengan tajam membuatku merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi saja. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Terserah. Ingat, kau sudah berjanji padaku akan memberitahuku jika ada orang yang mengganggumu." ungkitnya.

"Iya, aku ingat. Tenanglah, mereka tidak sedang menggangguku. Jika aku kelihatan terganggu, itu hanya karena aku bingung bagaimana menolak ajakan mereka. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, Shuu." ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Pemuda itu masih saja memandangiku kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Ya sudah, akhir minggu ini kita mau kemana? Aku kan sudah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa kita akan pergi berdua."

"Eh?"

"Tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau. Aku hanya bingung karena agak mendadak. Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Shuu?"

Shuichi tersenyum tanpa memandangku. "Kemana saja boleh. Terserah padamu."

Aku memandang pemuda itu. Aku pun tak bisa menahan senyumku. Hatiku berbunga-bunga.

777

Aku sangat menantikan kencan kami yang kedua tetapi kencan kali itu pun terganggu saat lagi-lagi kami terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Saat kami sedang berada di elevator di mall, salah satu penumpang yang berada didalam dengan kami mendadak jatuh mati. Semua penumpang langsung panik. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa tenang melihatnya. Kami semua, kecuali Shuichi, hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari elevator itu. Shuichi melarang para penumpang untuk pergi dari mall dan mendeklarasi bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku pembunuhan membuat semua orang kaget dan protes.

Aku bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari tempat perkara memandangi Shuichi yang sedang menginterogasi para penumpang bersama polisi-polisi yang sudah berdatangan. Tubuhku masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sepertinya aku masih agak shock melihat orang mati mendadak dihadapanku dan parahnya orang itu dibunuh.

Shuichi menghampiriku dan memintaku bersabar menunggunya. Aku tersenyum lemah dan menyetujuinya. Pemuda itu kelihatan agak khawatir dengan kondisiku dan menanyakan jika aku ingin pulang duluan. Dia bisa meminta polisi kenalannya untuk mengantarku pulang tetapi aku menolaknya.

"Sudah sana cepat selesaikan kasus ini." ujarku. "Tuan Detektif, apakah kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

Shuichi menyeringai penuh percaya diri. "Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Shuichi pergi meninggalkanku untuk berbicara dengan polisi-polisi setempat kemudian dia memanggil semua penumpang di satu tempat dan mulai memaparkan deduksinya. Aku pun ikut berbaur untuk mendengarkan. Tetapi saat pelakunya berhasil dipojokkan oleh Shuichi berkat deduksinya, orang itu memberontak dan berusaha kabur. Dia bahkan menyandera seseorang yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Tetapi Shuichi berhasil mematahkan aksinya dengan menggunakan Jeet Kune D0 yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak lama.

Aku jadi ingat saat kami masih kecil saat Shuichi merengek-rengek agar diizinkan belajar Jeet Kune Do. Dia banyak terpengaruh dari film-film silat Bruce Lee tetapi juga dia mendasarkan bahwa dia harus bisa seni bela diri sebagai bagian dari training-nya menjadi detektif. Shuichi ingin bisa membela dirinya dan orang lain saat diperlukan. Jika dia ingin jadi detektif yang pastinya profesi yang agak berbahaya juga, sudah sewajarnya bukan dia harus bisa itu?

Entah kenapa orangtua Shuichi agak ragu mengizinkannya berlatih bela diri di usianya saat itu tetapi berkat bujukan dari Ayahku malah akhirnya dia berhasil dapat izin. Ayahku bergurau membuat Shuichi berjanji akan menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya kelak untuk melindungi diriku juga. Aku ingat Shuichi dengan antusiasnya menjawab bahwa hal itu sudah pasti. Sejak saat itu Shuichi menekuni latihan Jeet Kune Do dengan serius dan berhasil menguasainya.

Seiring waktu berlalu, keinginan Shuichi untuk menambah wawasan training detektif-nya semakin besar. Aku rasa dia juga ada mendaki gunung dengan Ayahnya demi melatih survival skill-nya. Dulu Ayahku pun ikut kegiatan mendaki gunung dengan partnernya, hitung-hitung buat olahraga. Shukichi dan aku pun pernah diajak juga tetapi kami berdua sungguh kapok dan tidak begitu ingin mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Belum apa-apa, nafas kami sudah seperti mau bengek saja. Aku ingat Shuichi meledek kami berdua. Tsutomu dan Ayahku lalu mengajari kami survival skill yang mereka tahu. Shuichi dan adiknya mencermati dengan baik. Ayahku mengajariku memancing ditepi sungai saat Tsutomu menarik kedua putranya untuk berbicara serius dengan mereka.

Setelah itu pun, aku rasa Shuichi masih suka mendaki gunung dengan Ayahnya. Saat usia Shuichi sudah cukup dewasa, Ayahnya ada juga membawanya latihan menembak dengan pistol. Aku kebetulan tahu pun karena saat aku bertamu dirumah Akai, aku mendengar Mary, Ibu Shuichi, memarahi Tsutomu soal mengizinkan putra mereka cara menggunakan pistol. Aku ingat Tsutomu dengan tenang mengatakan dia akan lebih merasa aman jika Shuichi memiliki banyak skill yang diperlukan seorang detektif karena memang anak itu sudah berniat menjadi detektif yang berarti kedepannya pun dia pasti akan menemui bahaya. Tsutomu ingin mempersiapkan putra tertuanya itu demi menempuh jalan yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang Shuichi pelajari demi training detektif-nya tetapi dia sangat serius menekuninya.

777

Hari ini anak-anak cowok sedang latihan sepakbola dan seperti biasanya lapangan dipenuhi anak-anak gadis yang ingin menyemangati pemuda-pemuda idaman mereka. Shuichi masih menjadi idola disekolah, walau dia sudah memiliki pacar. Masih banyak yang datang untuk menyaksikan aksinya dan mereka sangat heboh. Kali ini aku pun ikutan menonton latihan tersebut diantara kerumunan yang ramai. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin berada dilapangan yang ramai dan bau keringat itu tetapi teman sekelasku memaksaku untuk ikut 'demi Shuichi' katanya. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Aku rasa Shuichi sendiri tidak begitu peduli aku datang menonton apa tidak. Tetapi sebagai pacar Shuichi, dimata para gadis-gadis disekolah, aku punya obligasi untuk datang dan menyemangatinya. Jadi mau tak mau aku pun datang. Temanku itu menyarankanku membawa handuk kecil lain kali agar aku bisa memberikannya pada Shuichi yang selalu keringatan selama latihan.

Makanya pada latihan berikutnya aku menuruti dan membawa sebuah handuk kecil dalam tas-ku dan saat ada latihan sepakbola, temanku itu menarikku ke lapangan dan terus-menerus mendesakku untuk maju dan memberikan handuk tersebut pada Shuichi saat para pemain istirahat latihan. Aku merasa sungguh malu untuk melakukannya. Aku jadi ingat dulu Erika pun suka memberikan handuk untuk Shuichi tetapi setelah aku dan Shuichi dikatakan resmi pacaran, dia sudah tidak lagi melakukannya tetapi dia tetap datang menonton latihannya. Dia duduk manis bersama teman-temannya.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan maju menghampiri Shuichi saat istirahat latihan. Shuichi sedang berdiri didekat bangku panjang yang ada tas miliknya. Handuk miliknya sudah basah karena keringatnya dari tadi. Sekarang dia sedang menegak minuman pada botolnya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk dibangku sebelah tas miliknya. Saat dia selesai minum, dia agak kaget melihatku. Aku langsung menjulurkan handuk yang kubawa dengan gaya biasa-biasa saja. "Pakailah ini. Punyamu kan sudah terlalu basah..." ujarku.

Shuichi tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, (Name)." Dia mengambil handuk tersebut dariku dan langsung memakainya untuk mengelap wajahnya. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba mengernyit sakit dan melepas handuknya dari wajah. Pipinya tergores jarum yang tersemat pada handuk yang kubawa menyebabkan luka berdarah diwajah pemuda itu.

Aku sungguh kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada jarum pada handuk tersebut. Memang hari ini ada pelajaran kerajinan tangan dan aku membawa peralatan menjahit dalam tas-ku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan lupa menyimpan jarum dengan benar sehingga jarum tersebut jadi tersemat pada handuk yang kubawa? Aku berdiri menghampiri Shuichi dengan perasaan bersalah. "Shuu, Kau berdarah. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada jarum disana." Aku merasa ingin menangis, wajahku memanas karena rasa malu dan bersalah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka gores." ujar Shuichi menenangkanku yang kelihatan sudah mau menangis.

Erika dan teman-temannya yang duduk tak jauh dari sana melihat kejadian itu. Erika menghampiri kami dengan anggun dan menyodorkan sebuah hansaplast kepada Shuichi. "Pakailah ini..." pintanya.

Shuichi menerima hansaplast itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Erika.

"Akai-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bahaya sekali... Bagaimana kalau jarum itu menusuk matamu? (Last Name), kau ceroboh sekali." tegur salah satu teman Erika padaku.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipusingkan. Ini cuma luka kecil." sergah Shuichi mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat teman Erika yang semangat sekali untuk menyalahkanku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh malah jadi melukai Shuichi. "Mereka benar. Aku yang salah. Maafkan kecerobohanku, Shuu." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala bagai murid yang sedang pasrah dimarahi guru.

Shuichi mengamatiku dan menghela nafas.

Erika dan teman-temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan kami lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutku membuatku kaget. Shuichi memandangku sekali lagi lalu berkata, "Bodoh..." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk kembali latihan. Aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan tercengang kemudian aku pun tersenyum kecil. Cara Shuichi untuk menghiburku memang agak aneh. Tetapi aku tahu dia sudah memaafkanku, malah mengetahui dirinya, dia mungkin tidak ambil pusing atas kesalahanku itu.

Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Erika dan teman-temannya. Aku melihat teman-teman Erika sedang berbisik-bisik seraya melirikku. Tatapan mereka sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Sempat terbersit dalam pikiranku apakah mereka yang mengerjai aku dengan sengaja menyematkan jarum pada handukku demi mempermalukan aku didepan Shuichi dan yang lain? Mungkinkah? Aku menghela nafas berusaha merelakannya saja karena aku tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Lagipula bagaimana jika aku salah dan bahwa semua itu benar kecerobohanku semata?

TBC...

A/N: Belum selesai nih, bingung habisnya mau nulis apa lagi. Sebenarnya pengennya buat one-shot aja tapi gagal ini untuk file 01.. Tapi diupload saja dulu, siapa tahu nanti jadi terinspirasi lagi ama lanjutannya, ini ceritanya mentok aja didalam laptop sampe berdebu. Waktunya malah habis buat mikirin judulnya akhirnya gak dikasih nama aja tiap chapternya mabok habisnya. Sudah pasti OOC nih habis aku tidak pintar menyelami karakter pokoknya kalau sudah terobsesi dijadiin aja cerita seadanya walau jadinya aneh dan ngegantung. File 02 sudah ada tapi lain ceritanya. Semoga kedua cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur.


End file.
